Period
by TaShYrEi
Summary: It's that time of the month again. [Tamaki x Haruhi]


**Period**

_Disclaimer: Ouran is most definitely not mine. 'Cause if it is, then Tamaki and Haruhi would probably be married by now…_

**Hello, there! Lol. This is my 2nd Tamaki x Haruhi ficcy! Yippee! This is my number one pair of all time!**

…

It was undoubtedly a lively morning, with the sun smiling down at Ouran Academy, its intensely dazzling rays streaming through the large windows of the school, completely decorated with the spectacular ornaments lining their framework. The Host Club's clients were once again inside the Third Music Room, chatting and leisurely spending their idle time with seven, or rather, six handsome young men, and an equally attractive young woman, who had excessive time on their hands—well, except for the latter. For Tamaki Suoh, it was another perfect day for a perfect young man like him.

That was true—until a certain twosome arrived to bother him.

"Tono, look!"

"What is it, you unscrupulous twins? Can't you see I'm having my beauty rest?" Tamaki snapped at them, his usual princely features turning into an irritated expression.

"B-But, Haruhi!" The twins choked out, their voices trembling nervously, as their identical faces sported an extremely pale complexion.

Tamaki quickly stood up, his face starting to lose color as well. "What happened to my daughter!?"

"S-She—" They weren't able to finish their sentence, and allowed their fingers to point out whatever they wanted to say. They just couldn't bring themselves to sputter another word. It was horrible, an inexplicable nightmare.

The Host King's amethyst eyes followed the direction in which the twins pointed at.

And his mouth fell in horror.

On the natural rookie's rear end, her before flawlessly black pair of pants was now dripping with blood.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed at the other end of the room, his shrill wail of terror resounding in the entire music room.

"Wha—?"

But before the brunette could utter another word, a swift flash of dust stormed at her, practically dragging her outside the room.

Haruhi realized she was currently being carried in the arms of no other than Suoh Tamaki. "Senpai, what are you doing!?"

"Don't say another word, Haruhi! Daddy's here to save you!"

"Eh?"

Tamaki hurriedly ran down the flight of stairs, holding the obviously confused Haruhi with him. With a rapid whoosh in his pocket, he promptly got his cellphone and dialed a few numbers with a few fast clicks of his fingers.

Haruhi blinked, still not understanding anything of the nonsense that was happening here.

"Yes, I need the car now. And take me to the hospital as soon as possible. Yes. Goodbye."

"What? Hospital?" Haruhi's mouth was curled into a small circle. "I'm not even sick!"

Tamaki shook his head sadly. "I know you were taught not to rely on others, but extreme cases require for desperate measures!"

"Huh? I don't get it—"

"Haruhi, you're bleeding for heaven's sake!" Tamaki flailed his arms helplessly in the air. Haruhi just blinked from her place at the couch that Tamaki placed her on.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fi—" But as she slightly brushed her bottom, a crimson substance trickled on her fingers.

Haruhi gasped, her eyes widening and mouth forming a small circle. 'Huh? I'm sure I don't have it today! But…'

"That's it. No more nice daddy—you're going to the hospital with me and that's final!" Tamaki declared flamboyantly, pointing his index finger at the brunette.

Haruhi sighed. She had no idea it was going to be today and from Tamaki's actions, she was positive he was clueless as to what _this_ was…

She cleared her throat, "Tamaki-senpai, do you know what a period is?"

The Frenchman was the one who blinked this time. But in no time at all, he was back to his all-knowing expression. "Haruhi, my dear, of course daddy knows what a period is! It's what you see at the end of a sentence! It is a punctuation mark!"

Haruhi slapped her forehead.

"Why, my daughter? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? And I still have to bring you to the hospital!"

"No, Tamaki-senpai. You are _not_ bringing me to the hospital." She looked around. "And yes, you're wrong."

"B-But Haruhi, look at you! You're already at the brink of death, with your precious blood dripping ceaselessly from your body!" Tamaki screamed from the top of his lungs. "Besides, you're not even thinking properly anymore! A period _is_ a punctuation mark!" With that, he began to drag her to the limousine parked outside.

"No, I'm not going!" Haruhi struggled to get free from Tamaki's grasp on her arm, but luckily she slipped easily due to her thin arms and quickly held on to a nearby bench.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki spoke gently, his mauve eyes softening. "Please, come with me. I can't bear to see you dying. I don't care if you hate me for helping you, all I hope for is your trust. Just now, just this time. After this, you can ignore me all you want…"

Haruhi's grip on the bench loosened. And she turned her head around.

But as she did so, Tamaki's lips captured hers, his arms locking her body in a warm embrace. At first, she fidgeted from him; but soon, she surrendered to his passionate kisses and returned one of her own. Their bodies intertwined like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

Not far from them were two gleaming pairs of golden eyes, Cheshire lips contorted into a satisfied smirk. In the blink of an eye, the Hitachiin twins slapped their hands in approval—and if you look a little closer, behind a curtain was a bucket of red paint with a wet brush lying next to it.

…

**Wohoo! It's done! XD Yay! Hmm, to Tsubasa-kun, I hope you like it…This fic has been impending since last month and I only got enough time to finish it today…Please review!**


End file.
